


A Short Meeting

by ariddletobesolved



Series: Helsa Week 2020 [6]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved
Summary: She was amused by his audacity to imply that there would be another meeting. Surely, there won't be any, she thought. If only she knew how wrong she was.What if Elsa and Hans met as young adults?For Helsa Week 2020, Day 6: What if?
Relationships: Elsa & Hans (Disney)
Series: Helsa Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799497
Kudos: 14





	A Short Meeting

"Chin up, darling. You will be fine."

Elsa looked up from her tea, her gaze met that of her mother's loving one. Her fingers, rested in her lap, were fidgeting furiously. 

"Yes, Mother." She muttered. "I suppose you're right."

Glancing through the window, with a view of the busy harbour, her mind began to wander. Everything happened so fast, much to her dismay, from her father's announcement about the Southern Isles' visit up until the day their contingent arrived. From her seat, her blue eyes caught a glimpse of a certain flag in the colour of red and gold, with a crowned lion in the centre. _They are here._

With every minute that passed, she grew more anxious. _What if I can't control my powers?_ Elsa thought. She tugged on her gloved fingers, trying to calm her raging mind. But for some reasons, she found it rather hard. Not only did she have to hide her powers, but she would also be expected to behave properly.

"Elsa,"

Her mother's voice was soothing. It was clear that the Queen was trying to help her, but of course, nothing could be done in the situation she was in.

"Remember what your father said. You will do great." Queen Iduna flashed her a warm smile.

"I do hope so."

As the future Queen of Arendelle, Princess Elsa had certainly been taught about what it takes to become a great ruler—politics, trades, philosophy, and so on. And after years of isolation, due to her powers and ability in manipulating ice and snow, Elsa still couldn't believe that this day would finally come. The day when she had to fulfill her duty as the Crown Princess. Along with it, came doubts and uneasiness.

"Your Majesty, your presence is requested in the throne room." 

Upon Kai, the steward's announcement, Queen Iduna nodded shortly. "I'll be right there. Thank you, Kai." Turning to her daughter, she then stood up. "Are you going to be fine on your own?"

If she wasn't that nervous, Elsa would have laughed. _What kind of question is that?_ Of course she would be fine. She had been spending the past ten years on her own, surely she would survive another half an hour by herself. But she didn't say it.

"Yes, Mother." Her reply was short, as per usual.

"I'll see you later, my darling."

After flashing a brief smile, Queen Iduna walked out of the room.

Once again, Elsa was alone. She quickly finished her cold tea, before realising that the room was too quiet. And being alone with her own thoughts wouldn't be a good start. Knowing that she couldn't just stay there and do nothing, she decided to head to the garden. _Perhaps some fresh air can help me cope._ To the garden she went.

She strolled down the corridor timidly. Once in a while, she looked around for any sign of her little sister, Princess Anna, the one she avoided the most. The incident that happened all those years ago, which led to her own isolation and the separation from the world—especially her sister, was something she deeply regretted. And if she had the power to travel back, she would tried to be more careful.

When she made a slight turn to the back of the castle, Elsa caught a voice that echoed down the hall. It was someone singing about being lonely, and she immediately recognised whose voice it was. She froze on her spot, coming face to face with none other than Anna. Not wanting to stay any longer, afraid that Anna would ask a question she couldn't answer, Elsa turned around and fled, ignoring the sadness and confusion upon the little sister's face.

Elsa knew it was improper for a princess to run down the corridor, but she didn't care. She needed to get away from her sister, for everybody's safety. Unfortunately for the Crown Princess, she wasn't the only one in a hurry. Out of the blue, her body collided with something—or someone, sending them both to the floor.

Papers flew everywhere, scattering across the carpeted floor. Elsa quickly got back on her feet, watching as the young man tried to collect every piece of parchment. She stood by, not knowing what to do. She knew she should apologise, but her throat felt so dry. This was her first encounter with a stranger.

"Well, are you going to help or nah?"

The stranger, a young man with auburn hair that was trimmed nicely and groomed sideburns, glared at her. She could see her own reflection in those green eyes, that were slowly filled with fury.

"I- I," she was stammering, hands were clasped tight before her.

Elsa eyed the uniform clad on his body—a sailor blue shirt, dark blue waistcoat and trousers, and a white coat. The dominating colour gave her an impression that the man must have been someone from the navy. Perhaps he was in the Southern Isles navy, since his uniform looked nothing like that of the Arendellian navy. _Oh no, what if he tells his King that the Princess of Arendelle was being rude?_

With a brow raised, and some papers gathered in his grasps, he stood up. The irritation was still present upon his face, as his gaze landed on her gloved hands. The gesture was enough to make Elsa feel self-conscious, and she should go if she wanted to keep everything under control.

"I, I'm sorry. But I must go." 

Without sparing him another glance, Elsa took off, trying to seek for some serenity somewhere in the garden. And she wasn't aware of the confused stare that followed her along.

* * *

Standing before the double door was Princess Elsa of Arendelle. With her gloved hands folded at her front, she was standing straight as a queen she is prepared to be. The mantra his father, King Agnarr, taught her was muttered on her lips, as the conversation she had with him that morning played on her mind.

_"Remember Elsa, it's only for a mere half an hour. When Kai announces you, you walk in and curtsy before the King and his sons, then you may stay until we are finished."_

_"But what if I lose control, Papa?"_

She could replay the image of his father's knitted brows, as if he was unsure himself, before he told her, _"You will be fine, Elsa."_

Elsa hated feeling that way. Sensing her father's hesitation did nothing to calm her nerves, especially after her most recent encounter. The quick trip to the garden only gave her a brief comfort. The only thing that made her feel a little better was her mother's gentle murmurs. If she wanted to be honest, meeting new people, while still not mastering the ability to control her powers, was something she dreaded. She would rather go back to her own room, and rot in boredom.

 _"But there will be time when you must stand before your people without the gloves."_ King Agnarr told her. _"Let's take this opportunity as an exercise."_

Yes, a little exercise would do her good. Besides, she already turned eighteen three months ago, and any regular princesses her age would have been married or betrothed. But Elsa wasn't a regular princess. She was a cursed one. And deep down, she wondered how her life would have been had she not born with powers. She would've been a proper sister to Anna, a proper princess to Arendelle. If only.

 _You shouldn't even be wondering about that, Elsa._ She told herself.

Her gaze turned back to the brown wooden door that leads to the drawing room, where her parents and guests were. As minutes passed, she could finally get a grip on her emotions. That's until she heard the doorknobs turned and the doors swung open. _This is it._

"Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

Keeping her posture upright and flashing her sweetest smile, Elsa stepped into the room. The sound of her heels echoed in the room, as she approached the guests. She tried her best to ignore the sudden surge of uneasiness, for the pairs of eyes that were focused on her.

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

"Your Majesty." The princess curtsied before the man she assumed was the King, for the big golden crown on his head. Scanning around the room, she noticed four more people—the princes, and she addressed them in a manner, "Your Highnesses." And they bowed back.

"Princess." She heard the closest prince spoke. 

Once Elsa turned her head, she tried to suppress her gasp, for she already recognised the prince. Those sideburns, and that uniform, this prince—whoever he is, was unmistakably the man with whom she had unpleasant—or awkward encounter. Only did she not expect him to be one of the King's sons.

Her blue eyes caught his green ones, which twinkled with a hint of mischief, and she quickly looked away. 

_Conceal it, don't feel it._ She repeated. _Take a deep breath, and focus. Control it._

But even after she took a seat next to her mother, Elsa couldn't help but feel very self-conscious. For the prince gazed on her gloved hands, just like he did previously. Only now he did it with a hint of curiosity, instead of irritation.

* * *

Arendelle and The Southern Isles had secured an alliance that would benefit both countries.

That was what she learned from their meeting. The whole time, Elsa was silent, but she was really perceptive and observant. After all, aside from it was an exercise for her control of power, the meeting was also meant to be a part of her lesson, something even her private tutors couldn't teach her. Had it not been for her raging nerves, she would have had found it enjoyable. But something else bugged her mind.

It was his gaze—Prince Hans, she later learned—that bore into her. She wondered what might be of his interest. A few times, she caught his eyes, before she quickly looked away. Without her knowing, she too had grown a slight curiosity about the Prince.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Elsa nearly jumped at the question. Of all the places, she didn't expect anyone to find her there, in her sacred spot in the garden. She tore her gaze from the small fountain, and turned to find the youngest Prince. Her eyes widened in surprise, as she stood up.

"Prince Hans." She greeted with a shallow curtsey. "I beg your for what happened earlier. I wasn't paying attention, and I should have apologised."

Hans smiled, taking her by surprise. "It is alright."

With every step he took, Elsa felt her heart race inside her rib cage. She wanted to flee, to move away from her spot, but something held her in spot. He stopped before her, and she let him. The close proximity made her grow nervous, afraid that she would lose control and expose herself, or worse, hurt him.

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

"I am here to bid you a farewell, Princess Elsa." He spoke in that baritone voice that made her wonder if he could sing.

 _What are you thinking, Elsa?_ She scolded herself.

"Oh, leaving so soon?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Elsa forced a smile, having the need to keep up an appearance. "Then, farewell, Prince Hans."

Hans offered his hand, which she shakily took, before bowing down and pressed a kiss at the back of her gloved hand, eyes never leaving hers. A sudden adrenaline rush surged through her, and she almost withdrew her hand from his grasp. Thankfully, having repeated the mantra in her head so many times, she managed to resist the urge. When he let go, Elsa quickly folded her hands at her front, straightening her posture.

"Until we meet again, Princess."

His tone was sweet, almost seductive even. But Elsa, having never encountered any Princes from neighbouring Kingdoms, merely shrugged it off. Deep down, she was amused by his audacity to imply that there would be another meeting. _Surely, there won't be any,_ she thought. _This is only a short meeting, anyway._

If only she knew how wrong she was.


End file.
